pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pfade des Feywild
"Pfade des Feywild" ist das 28. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Während einer Rast in den Wäldern des Faergoth wird die neu gegründete Gemeinschaft der Ashenblades erneut von gefährlichen Kreaturen angegriffen und kann gegen Diese nur knapp den Sieg erringen. Dabei stirbt Lancinnei, doch Alec, der sich weigert, den Tod seines Schützlings hinzunehmen, fordert sein Schicksal heraus und zwingt die Götter zum Handeln, um Sie zurück zu bringen, was unabwägbare Konsequenzen für Ihn haben wird. Da die Gruppe in dem magischen Wald scheinbar keine Ruhe findet, ist es Amber, die mit der Erlaubnis der Göttin Titania, die Gemeinschaft ins mystische Reich des Feywild, nach Tír na nÓg bringt, wo Sie sich erholen können. Hier werden Alec, Kolgar und Cale zur Herrin des Waldes, Nerinna, gebracht. Durch diese erfährt die Gruppe, dass es nicht Nocturnal, sondern die finstere Göttin Sarastra war, die Adyra's Herz einst verdorben hatte. Sie erfahren auch, dass die geplante Reise durch das Schattenfell für Sterbliche unmöglich zu bewältigen ist ohne die Hilfe einer Person, die sich frei dort bewegen kann. Seit Corvyna's Tod hat die Gemeinschaft jedoch Niemanden mehr, der diese Fähigkeit besitzt. Doch Nerinna zeigt einen neuen Pfad ins Schattenfell auf, einen dennoch gefährlichen Weg und eine Reise, die durch die mystischen Reiche des Feywilds selbst führen wird. Handlung Nach dem Kampf mit dem dämonischen Nalfeshnee rastet die neu gegründete Gemeinschaft der Ashenblades inmitten der Wälder des Faergoth, um sich vor der Weiterreise zum mystischen Schrein zu erholen, wo Sie noch immer hoffen, das Schwert des Mondes finden zu können. Sie stoßen auch an auf Lancinnei, welche die dämonische Kreatur zu Fall gebracht hat. Doch Lancinnei kann sich nicht wirklich über Ihren Sieg freuen, sondern trauert um die gefallenen Schwestern von Amber, die Sie nicht retten konnte. Als Alec Ihr erklärt, dass der Tod ständiger Begleiter eines Kriegers ist und manchmal auch der Stärkste zu spät kommt, verspricht Lancinnei sich selbst und Ihrem Onkel, dass Sie eine noch viel stärkere Kriegerin werden wird und Sie den Tod von Personen in der Zukunft nicht mehr zulassen wird. Am späteren Abend hält Alec die erste Wacht und sitzt mit Gustavio am Lagerfeuer. Beide tauschen sich aus und Alec versucht mehrfach, die Geschichte vom Eisprinzen ins rechte Licht zu rücken. Inzwischen hat sich diese Geschichte, die Kolgar einst ins Leben rief, verselbstständigt und in zahllosen Variationen Ihren Weg durchs Land gefunden, was Alec nicht behagt. So hat Er zwar einen Ruf, doch so abstrakt, dass sich keiner an Ihn erinnern wird. Er versucht daher, dem Barden die richtige Version zu erzählen, doch Der denkt sich nur weitere Abwandlungen aus. Darunter eine Geschichte darüber, dass der heldenhafte Eisprinz mit Namen Dayne am Ende erkennen muss, dass sein Streben nach Ruhm nichts ist im Vergleich zum Leben seiner Freunde und Er sein Leben und seine Träume opfert, um diese zu retten. Dieser von Ihm unbedacht genannte Satz hat große Auswirkungen auf Alec, der sich damit tatsächlich angesprochen fühlt und ins Grübeln gerät. Er fragt den Barden schließlich auch nach Geschichten über die Erzmagierin Keira. So erfährt Er, dass einer Geschichte der jüngsten Zeit nach, Sie und Ihre Kameraden, die berühmte Abenteurergemeinschaft Justum Magicae, gegen den gefährlichen Lich Kher'Athun antraten und erfolgreich verhinderten, dass Dieser eine Armee der Toten aus dem Elfenbeinbrachland erwecken und gegen die Welt der Lebenden schicken konnte. Alec mutmaßt, dass der Lich in einer Verbindung zu Orcus und dem Herrn der Asche stehen könnte, ist jedoch erleichtert zu hören, dass die mächtige Gruppe den Aufmarsch dieser Armee verhindern konnte. Zugleich beunruhigt Ihn jedoch zu erfahren, dass Keira sich scheinbar erneut stark verausgabt hat und nur durch das Eingreifen Ihrer Gefährtin Alolana gerettet werden konnte. Er erinnert sich an die Krankheit von Keira und sein Versprechen, Ihr zu helfen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Zugleich macht Er sich Sorgen um die Zauberin, für die Er immer noch starke Gefühle hegt. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen und seiner Wut auf Keira, nicht an der Beerdigung von Vaira teilgenommen zu haben, entscheidet Er sich, nach Ihr zu sehen, sobald die Gemeinschaft die Winterhold Akademie erreicht hat. Nach der Wachablösung durch Varen bricht zunächst Ruhe im Lager an, bis ein ganzer Schwarm wilder Kreaturen, gefährliche Todesschmetterlinge, aus dem Nichts auftaucht und die Gemeinschaft angreift. Die menschenfressenden Bestien attackieren Varen aus dem Hinterhalt, sodass Der zunächst nicht Alarm schlagen kann. Als die Anderen merken, dass Sie angegriffen werden, greifen Sie sofort zu den Waffen, nur um von weiteren Teilen des Schwarms umzingelt zu werden. Rasch befindet sich die gesamte Gruppe inmitten des Schwarms und wird von dessen Pollen und Sporen geblendet und gelähmt. Mit Ihren unhandlichen großen Waffen kann die Gruppe zunächst nichts gegen die kleinen Biester ausrichten. Ein Schlag von Kolgar's Axt beschädigt sogar Alec's Rüstung beim Versuch, die kleinen Kreaturen zu treffen. Zwar bieten die Rüstungen der Gruppe Diesen Schutz vor den fleischfressenden Monstern, doch Kolgar und Lancinnei haben nicht soviel Glück. Der Zwerg kann den unzähligen kleinen Bissattacken des Schwarms zwar standhalten, doch das Mädchen wird förmlich totgebissen und stirbt nach wenigen Minuten, noch ehe Alec und die Anderen etwas dagegen unternehmen können. Amber nutzt einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber, um Lancinnei und sich selbst unsichtbar zu machen, damit die Schmetterlinge den wehrlosen Körper nicht länger angreifen. Gustavio dagegen fällt für sich die Entscheidung, sich nicht an dem Kampf zu beteiligen und sein Leben zu riskieren und flüchtet so schnell Er kann in die Wälder davon. Schließlich ändert die Gemeinschaft die Taktik. Alec nutzt seine göttliche Magie und beschwört einen gewaltigen Sturm über dem Wald, aus dem Er mit seinem Schwert Schwerthiebe in Form von Blitzschlägen entfesselt, die große Mengen der Schmetterlinge in der Luft zerfetzen. Auch Varen greift auf seine Magie zurück und entflammt seine Klinge, wogegen die Bestien anfällig sind. Juno's blitzende Klinge ist ebenfalls effektiv und fällt weitere Bestien. Gemeinschaftlich vernichten Sie den Schwarm nach und nach, doch werden dabei auch immer schwächer. Alec, verunsichert durch Gustavio's vorherige Gedanken in Bezug auf den Eisprinz mit Namen Dayne, fordert seine Kameraden schließlich auf, zu flüchten, da Er nicht für deren Tod verantwortlich sein will und bei sich die Bürde sieht, Alle zu schützen. Daraufhin machen Ihm seine Kameraden jedoch klar, dass Er nicht die Verantwortung für deren Leben trägt und Sie alle Teil der Ashenblades sind, weil sie dies selbst so wollten. Mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis bewaffnet und ermutigt, kämpft Alec an der Seite seiner Kameraden und gemeinsam vernichten Sie den gesamten monströsen Schwarm. Erst im Nachgang des Kampfes wird der Gruppe klar, was geschehen ist, als Sie Lancinnei's leblosen Körper am Lagerfeuer erblicken. Alec setzt seine göttliche Magie ein, um das gefährliche Gift aus den unzähligen Wunden zu reinigen und die Wunden zu schließen, doch Lancinnei erwacht nicht. Schnell wird klar, dass Sie bereits tot ist. Der verzweifelte Alec, nicht bereit, seinen Schützling und einziges Familienmitglied einfach so sterben zu lassen, versucht mehrfach, Sie zu heilen, doch ohne Erfolg. Als seine Verzweiflung wächst, entscheidet Er sich, das Schicksal und die Götter selbst herauszufordern, um Lancinnei's Leben zu retten. Er erzwingt die göttliche Magie für eine Kraft, zu der Er eigentlich gar nicht fähig ist. Im festen Glauben, dass Lancinnei noch eine große Rolle in der Welt spielen wird und ein größeres Schicksal hat, erzwingt Er die göttliche Kraft der Göttin Erzaria und kann seine Nichte auch tatsächlich ins Leben zurückholen. Dafür liefert Er sich jedoch dem Schicksal selbst aus, ohne zu wissen, welche Konsequenzen dies in der Zukunft für Ihn haben könnte. Schließlich berät die Gruppe darüber, wo Sie die Rast fortsetzen sollen, denn der Faergoth scheint definitiv kein sicherer Ort mehr zu sein. Einen weiteren Angriff würde die Gemeinschaft nicht überleben. Amber ist es schließlich, die anbietet, dass die Gruppe im Feywild rasten könnte, sofern die Göttin Titania den Sterblichen den Zutritt in Ihr Reich gewähren wird. So hält Sie Zwiesprache mit der Göttin der Fey und nutzt schließlich Ihren Feenstaub, mit welchem Sie die Gruppe bestäubt. Nach und nach werden alle schläfrig und verlieren das Bewusstsein. Als die Gemeinschaft wieder zu sich kommt, befinden Sie sich in einem mystischen Hain inmitten des magischen Reichs des Feywild. Amber offenbart Ihnen, dass Sie an die Höfe des Sommers gebracht wurden, dem Reich der Göttin Titania. Hier sind Sie in Sicherheit und können sich von den Strapazen der letzten Kämpfe erholen. Zu diesem Zweck bringt Amber Ihre Kameraden in die blühende Stadt Tír na nÓg, in welcher Sie einst geboren wurde. Zur Verwunderung aller ist Amber innerhalb der Mauern dieser Stadt auch von der Größe eines Menschen und nicht so klein, wie Pixies normalerweise erscheinen. Sie bringt die Gruppe zu Ihrem Geburtshaus, in welchem noch immer Ihre Schwester Ruby lebt. Die ist froh, dass Amber noch am Leben ist, obgleich Sie bereits um das Schicksal ihrer Freundinnen weiß. Sie gewährt der Gruppe Obdach und die Möglichkeit, sich in den Räumlichkeiten des Hauses zu erholen. Im Ruheraum findet die Gemeinschaft endlich etwas Frieden und Lancinnei kann sich ausruhen. Ruby gibt den Rattenfängern einige magische Beeren zu essen, die stärkend wirken und das reine Wasser, dass einem Teich in der Mitte des Raums entspringt, hat heilende Kräfte und vermag die Wunden zu schließen. Die kommende Nacht ist erholsam für die Ashenblades und ermöglicht Ihnen, neue Kraft für die bevorstehenden Aufgaben zu sammeln. Früh am nächsten Morgen überbringt Ruby dann eine Botschaft an Alec, Kolgar und Cale. Nerinna, die Wächterin des Waldes, die in einem Hain außerhalb der Stadt lebt, wünscht die drei Sterblichen zu sehen, was ungewöhnlich ist, da Sie normalerweise Niemanden empfängt. Auch Amber hat keine Erklärung dafür, doch ist Sie bereit, dem Wunsch nachzukommen und die drei Sterblichen in den Hain zu bringen, um die Herrin der Zentauren zu treffen. Beim Hain angekommen wird die Gruppe dann von einem ganzen Trupp Zentauren abgefangen, die von der stolzen und mächtigen Kriegerin Helona angeführt werden. Sie verweigert den Zutritt und lässt sich erst erweichen, als Amber Ihr klarmachen kann, dass Nerinna selbst die Sterblichen sprechen will. Sie will dennoch nicht, dass der Hain entweiht wird, indem sterbliche Augen Ihn erblicken, weshalb Alec, Kolgar und Cale die Augen verbunden werden, ehe die Zentauren bereit sind, Sie ins Innere des Hains zu führen und zu dessen Zentrum zu bringen, einem spiegelnden See, an dessen Ufer Nerinna bereits auf Sie wartet. Die Wächterin des Waldes empfängt die Sterblichen und lässt rasch durchblicken, dass Sie von deren Zielen in Bezug auf das Schattenfell weiß. Sie klärt Alec und die Anderen jedoch auch darüber auf, dass der ursprünglich gefasste Plan, dass die Zauberer der Winterhold Akademie ein Portal ins Schattenfell öffnen und die Gruppe so diesen finsteren Ort betreten kann, nicht mehr funktionieren wird. Sie müssten dennoch das gesamte Schattenfell und damit die jenseitigen Reiche mehrerer Götter der Todesdomäne durchqueren, was für Sterbliche unmöglich ist. Mittels einer Person, die sich im Schattenfell bewegen kann, wie z.B. einer Shadar-Kai, wäre es möglich gewesen, doch da Corvyna Nightbreeze zuvor gestorben ist, kann dieser Plan nicht mehr aufgehen und die Gruppe würde den Verstand verlieren, ehe Sie Adyra finden würden. Ferner erfahren die Drei, dass Adyra nicht, wie von Selùne angenommen, durch die Göttin Nocturnal verdorben wurde, sondern durch Sarastra, die finstere Gottheit der Schattenfey und die Göttin von Finsternis, Nacht und Magie. Ihre Domäne liegt am hinteren Ende des Schattenfell, was es nur umso unmöglicher macht, diesen Ort überhaupt zu erreichen. Doch gerade, als die Rattenfänger beginnen, die Hoffnung zu verlieren, Adyra überhaupt erreichen zu können, weist die Wächterin des Waldes Ihnen einen neuen Pfad: Sie könnten versuchen, das Schattenfell von der anderen Seite zu erreichen, indem Sie durch das Feywild reisen, die Höfe des Sommers und jene des Winters durchqueren und so die Kluft der Schatten erreichen, welche die Reiche der Fey vom Schattenfell und der Domäne der Göttin Sarastra trennen. So könnten Sie umgehen, die Domänen der Todesgötter zu durchqueren und hätten eine, wenn auch noch immer geringe, Chance, die Druidin zu erreichen. Als Alec die Frage stellt, warum Nerinna der Gruppe überhaupt diese Informationen gibt, enthüllt Sie, dass die drei Wächter des Waldes im Kingswood Ihre Kinder sind, die seit Äonen in einem Schlaf liegen und erweckt werden müssen, damit die Natur sich verteidigen kann. Da die Rattenfänger und insbesondere Adyra dies tun wollten, um gegen die Heere des Orcus anzukämpfen und nur so die vollständige Vernichtung des Kingswood verhindert werden kann, hat Sie ein persönliches Interesse daran, dass dies geschieht. Sie sagt den Rattenfängern auch zu, dass Ihre mächtigen Krieger, die Zentauren, bereit wären, an Ihrer Seite gegen die Armee der Toten zu kämpfen, sofern es Ihnen gelingt, die drei Wächter des Waldes tatsächlich zu erwecken. Mit diesen neuen Informationen fassen die Drei den Entschluss, dass dies tatsächlich der einzige Weg ist, Ihr Ziel doch noch zu erreichen und Adyra aus der Finsternis zu retten. Nerinna warnt Sie jedoch, dass die Druidin nur zu retten ist, wenn Sarastra Ihr Herz wieder freigibt, was außerordentlich schwierig werden dürfte. Da die Reise überdies durch die mystischen Lande des Feywild führt und die Sterblichen dort rasch verloren wären, beauftragt Nerinna Ihre stärkste Kriegerin, Helona, die Gemeinschaft zu begleiten und zur Kluft der Schatten zu bringen. Helona protestiert zunächst dagegen, da Sie mit den Sterblichen nichts zu tun haben will, fügt sich jedoch letztlich dem Willen Ihrer Herrin. Sie beauftragt Ihren Stellvertreter, Sarkiel, die Verteidiger des Hains bis zu Ihrer Rückkehr zu führen und begleitet die Gruppe dann widerwillig zurück nach Tír na nÓg. Dort ist inzwischen Lancinnei aufgewacht, die froh ist, Alec wieder zu sehen. Sie weiß nichts davon, dass Sie gestorben war und glaubt, lediglich das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben. Der Schwertkämpfer klärt Sie nicht auf, sondern lässt Sie in diesem Glauben. Danach bespricht die Gruppe die weitere Vorgehensweise. Alec will nicht, dass Lancinnei auf diese Mission mitkommt, da die Erfolgsaussichten immer noch gering sind und Er Sie nicht noch größeren Gefahren aussetzen will als bisher. Ferner möchte Er nicht, dass Juno das Schattenfell betritt, da Er fürchtet, Ihre innere Dunkelheit, gepaart mit Ihren noch ungelösten Konflikten, könnten Sie dort überwältigen. Die Kriegerin versteht dies und schlägt vor, dass Sie und Lancinnei die Zeit nutzen und anonym nach Dawnlight zurückkehren könnten, um eine Passage mit einem Luftschiff zur Winterhold Akademie zu mieten und so alles für den nächsten Schritt vorzubereiten, wenn die Anderen Adyra gerettet haben. Um nicht doch entdeckt zu werden, sollen Juno und Lancinnei sich als junge Mutter mit Tochter aus einfachen Verhältnissen ausgeben und sich in einem Vorort der Hauptstadt niederlassen, um von dort aus die Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Ehe die Reise durch das Feywild jedoch beginnen kann, will Alec noch das Schwert des Mondes im Faergoth bergen, da Er glaubt, dass die mystische Elfenklinge gute Dienste bei dieser Reise leisten könnte. Amber, die weiß, wo sich der Schrein und das Schwert befinden, ist bereit, die Gemeinschaft dorthin zu führen, damit der Wille der Göttin Selùne erfüllt und das Schwert in den Besitz der Ashenblades übergehen kann. Während Cale, Kolgar und Varen alles für die Abreise vorbereiten und sich dafür mit Helona austauschen, begibt sich Alec, in Begleitung von Amber, Juno und Lancinnei zu einem Menschen, der seit fünfhundert Jahren im Feywild lebt: dem greisen Zauberer Weldon. Er suchte einst nach einer Möglichkeit dieses Reich zu betreten und blieb hier, als es Ihm endlich gelang, das Portal zu öffnen. Da die Zeit hier anders vergeht, konnte der Zauberer ein so hohes Alter erreichen. Er kann ein Portal nach Dawnlight öffnen und es Juno und Lancinnei ermöglichen, in die Welt der Menschen zurückzukehren und die weite Distanz nahezu zeitlos zu überbrücken. Da Er aber bereits greise und senil geworden ist, fordert Er die Gruppe auf, Ihm einen Witz zu erzählen und Ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, was Lancinnei gelingt. Erst danach ist Er bereit, das Portal zu öffnen. Als der Abschied naht, übergibt Alec seiner Nichte, wie schon einmal zuvor, seinen Siegelring und gibt Ihr damit das Versprechen, in jedem Fall zurück zu kehren, um den Ring abzuholen. Lancinnei übergibt Ihm im Gegenzug Ihre Halskette, ein Geschenk Ihrer Mutter und fordert von Ihrem Onkel, Ihr die Halskette zurückzubringen, was Der Ihr auch verspricht. Ferner hat Alec zwei Briefe vorbereitet, die Er Juno und Lancinnei mitgibt und die Beiden bittet, diese abzuschicken. Der eine Brief informiert seinen Orden, die Dawn Hammer, von dem bevorstehenden Krieg, der Andere soll seinen alten Kameraden Gareth Frostbane erreichen und Ihn zu den Waffen rufen. Juno verspricht Ihm, beide Briefe per Raben von Dawnlight aus zu versenden. Der Abschied von Juno fällt Alec schließlich nicht leicht, was allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht und erstmals werden die Spannungen zwischen den Beiden Kriegern deutlich. Beiden wird klar, dass Sie mehr füreinander empfinden, als reine Kameradschaft, doch die sonst so stoischen Ritter sind eher unbeholfen, dies auszusprechen oder sich einzugestehen. Dennoch will Alec nicht noch einmal, wie früher bei Keira, die Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen und bittet Juno um eine Verabredung, sobald die Angelegenheit erledigt ist. Die Kriegerin ist erfreut, das zu hören und sagt Ihm dies zu. Ehe es doch noch zu mehr kommen kann, teleportiert Weldon Juno und Lancinnei in Richtung Dawnlight, da Ihm die Situation zu eigenartig wurde. Schließlich ist auch der Rest der Ashenblades bereit zum Aufbruch. Amber nutzt erneut Ihren Feenstaub und Ihre magischen Kräfte, um die Sterblichen schläfrig zu machen und das Bewusstsein verlieren zu lassen. So können Sie in die Welt der Menschen zurückkehren und werden im Faergoth wieder zu sich kommen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Juno Sariel * Varen Cresthill * Amber * Lancinnei Reginaux * Adyra Mooncairn (nur erwähnt) * Corvyna Nightbreeze (nur erwähnt) Antagonisten * Orcus (nur erwähnt) * Kher'Athun (nur erwähnt) * Todesschmetterlinge (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Gustavio Flavio * Keira Brightwater (nur erwähnt) * Galen Valoroak (nur erwähnt) * Ankorr Bloodoath (nur erwähnt) * Venefiq Balefrost (nur erwähnt) * Alolana Fawnstrider (nur erwähnt) * Erzaria (nur erwähnt) * Selùne (nur erwähnt) * Ruby (Erstauftritt) * Titania (nur erwähnt) * Nerinna (Erstauftritt) * Helona (Erstauftritt) * Sarkiel (Erstauftritt) * Nocturnal (nur erwähnt) * Sarastra (nur erwähnt) * Weldon (Erstauftritt) * Gareth Frostbane (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Tír na nÓg (was frei übersetzt "Land der ewigen Jugend" bedeutet) ist in der Folklore einer der bekanntesten Orte der Anderswelt der irisch-keltischen Mythologie. * Keiner der Gemeinschaft hat vor der Begegnung mit Nerinna je einen Zentauren gesehen und damit keine Vorstellung, wie diese aussehen, was im Vorfeld zu wilden Spekulationen geführt hat. * Erstmals innerhalb der Handlung wird angedeutet, dass auch Götter nicht unfehlbar sind. So wird erwähnt, dass sich Selùne in Bezug auf den Ursprung der Verderbnis in Adyras Herzen schlicht geirrt hat. * Der Witz, den Lancinnei dem senilen Weldon erwähnt, ist eigentlich weder lustig noch unterhaltsam, doch der greise Weldon war schrullig genug, um genau diese Art von Witz zu mögen. Der Witz lautete: "Was ist klein, grün und dreieckig? Ein kleines, grünes Dreieck!" * Während des ganzen Aufenthalts der Gruppe in Tír na nÓg wurde das Lied "Tir na nOg" gespielt, welches von den Interpreten Celtic Woman und Oonagh stammt.